


[Art] Escape from Reality

by cloudycelebrations



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One (1) Pun, One blurry beret, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycelebrations/pseuds/cloudycelebrations
Summary: Bucky doesn't need a reason to sidle up to Steve, but this'll do just fine.Drawn for Banned Together Bingo 2020, using the prompt "Drinking".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	[Art] Escape from Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZepysGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZepysGirl/gifts).



> I'm an amateur but this had to happen.


End file.
